


A Chance to Sink My Teeth In

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [7]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Sparring as foreplay, slightly rough sex, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pinkpandorafrog asked:</p><p>Heeeeeeeeeeey... You're taking NSFW prompts. Can I ask for Darcy/Bruce Wayne, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Sink My Teeth In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



> Sorry it took so long! One long and naughty bit of TaserBat, for your reading pleasure, Pink! This one is a little bit rough with bit of a bite.

The slap of her sweaty palms on the athletic mat made an interesting counterpoint to the gasps and grunts and thumps of their sparing match as her arms flew out to distribute the her weight and break her fall.

As fast as she could move she hooked an ankle between Bruce’s knees and jerked him off balance. Kicking out with her other foot she reached up and caught his fall forward, using his momentum to roll them and put him beneath her. His thighs were thick enough to press her knees out as she straddled him and pressed his upper arms down into the mat.

“Seriously, Wayne? You’re really going to pull the same shit as my boys at home? I’m disappointed,” she huffed as she glared down at him, doing her utmost to show her displeasure as much as she was vocalizing it.

“‘Your boys’ fall for your tumbling princess act, too, do they?” He asked, enough of a smirk on his face for her to get that he still wasn’t taking her seriously and make her just that much more vexed.

“They go easy on me, never give it any real effort when we’re training,” she corrected and then yelped when he bucked beneath her and knocked her sideways. One second she was frowning down at him, the next her cheek was squashed against the mat and her right shoulder was twisted up behind her, just hard enough to let her know it was a really bad position to be in. 

“I see. Well, they probably don’t want to hurt you,” he said, leaning just a fraction harder on her arm to let her know he could hurt her if he wanted, before easing off and giving her some wiggle room.

She took advantage of his leniency to roll into the hold and shift the balance of power, just the way Natasha had showed her. She executed the bendy, twisty maneuver flawlessly and got a knee up over his shoulder and gripped his neck between her thighs.

Bruce’s grunt of surprise was genuine enough to have her grinning viciously as she squeezed and tugged down on him, switching their positions again. They were on their sides now, and he had raised his hands to grip her thighs and try to pull her off of him while she locked her ankles and refused to budge.

“You may have a point there, Bruce, but it’s like I always tell my boys,” she commented, doing her best to sound confident and composed and not like her heart was a jackhammer in her chest and her lungs and adductors were burning with the struggle to keep him in her hold. “But then…the bad guys aren’t going to go easy on me…are they?” She added, feeling more and more winded. “And how will I ever know how to handle myself in a real attack… if all my teachers are…too busy being pussies…to really challenge me? Huh?”

She was just starting to think his face was turning such a lovely shade of purple when he pressed his left hand against the seam of her crouch and pushed.

Darcy flinched in reflex to the pressure in such an intimate place and he got his arm up between her thigh and his neck. With his more powerful shoulder muscle now able to get behind his efforts he pushed down on her right thigh until she was gripping him over the shoulder on one side and around his ribs on the other. It put enough pressure on her clasping ankles to almost break her hold, but she managed to hang on as he got a knee under them, lifting her up and slamming her back down , his body still held between her legs, but her back bent painfully between him and the floor and her feet beginning to go numb.

She pulled back a fist and tried to box his ears, knock him off balance, but he tucked his chin and her blow glanced off the top of his head. This also happened to put his face right in her groin.

Darcy met his gaze, noticed it was filled with determination and competitive fire, and knew, seconds before he turned his head and closed his teeth around the fleshy part of her inner thigh, that she was in a heap of trouble.

He didn’t bite hard enough to break skin, let alone the fabric of her shorts. He bit just hard enough to make it impossible for her to get away, and impossible to think about anything other than the white hot danger of his teeth in that exact place.

“Fuck!” She barked and froze, afraid to jerk or move suddenly, for fear of the pain getting worse. “Okay, uncle, uncle!” She screeched and slapped a hand against the mat next to her head.

He released her immediately and she let her body go limp, dropping flat against the mat as she released her hold on him and he collapsed half on top of her. Both of them were breathing hard, but he seemed to recover much faster, pushing off of her and rolling to lie beside her.

“I don’t think the bad guys let you call uncle, Lewis,” he teased, but there was something like anger simmering underneath his tone.

“Yeah? Well, I doubt they’re as sadistically evil enough to bite a girl like you just did. If they are, well, I’m already fucked, so why fight them.” She reached down a hand and rubbed it gently over the damp spot on her inner thigh. “Jesus, Wayne, I didn’t think you’d ever fight THAT dirty.”

He sat up and leaned over slightly to look down at her. “You gonna be alright? I didn’t really damage you did I?”

“Maybe!” She declared, but the sting was already starting to fade, leaving a dull ache in its wake.

“Let me see,” he suggested and reached for her waistband.

“What? No!” She shrieked and slapped his hand away. “I think you’ve done enough already.”

“Don’t be a baby, Lewis. Let me take a look,” he insisted and he had that look on his face, the one she both hated and always fell victim to. It was his ‘I’m Bruce Wayne and I always get what I want’ look.

“Fine, but be gentle. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have a bruise they can see from space,” she scowled as she lifted her hips and let him draw her shorts off.

“Only if you plan on waking around outside without pants on,” He commented as he rolled onto his knees between her legs and pressed out on her knees, spreading her legs wide enough to get a better look. “It doesn’t look so bad,” he said, not-so-convincingly.

She suppressed a shudder and a gasp when he touched the edge of the slight impressions from his teeth with his fingertips. “The hell it doesn’t,” she whined, pushing up on her elbows to look down at it. “Your dentist can now tell if you have any cavities by looking at my inner thigh.”

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the red spot gently. “I’m sorry. You put me in a compromising position and I just acted on instinct. It’s your own fault really, for baiting the bear.”

She scoffed at him mockingly. “Victim blaming, Wayne, really? You should be ashamed.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Fine, what do you want? You want me to kiss it better?” There was a challenge there, but also a cautious sincerity that made her breath catch in her throat.

She studied him as he waited, his head tilted patiently as he waited for her answer.

They’d been playing around before. This was definitely a line drawn in the sand, though. So the question was: did she want to step over that line?

18 year old Darcy would have been over that line before he’d even finished drawing it. Her freshman year in college had been divided equally between going to classes, partying with her dorm mates, and pinning after college junior Bruce Wayne. That had been before graduate school and New Mexico and Thor, and London and dark elves, though. She wasn’t that same girl anymore, though, and he certainly wasn’t the same boy.

There had been darkness in him back then, but now…

Still…she couldn’t deny that there was something incredibly sexy about his whole tortured, broody thing, and that was coming from someone who worked with superheroes for a living.

Darcy decided she was totally overthinking things. Besides, he bit her on the thigh! He better fucking kiss it better!

She lifted one shoulder and gave him a flirty half-smirk. “Seems like the least you could do.”

He held eye contact as he slowly lowered his mouth to the tender ring of flesh on her left thigh and brushed his lips over it. Darcy shivered lightly and her right leg shift a little wider.

“Better?” He asked, his voice low and rich and doing lovely things to her soft places.

“Hmmmmmmm,” she sighed and pouted out her bottom lip. “Remember earlier when you twisted my arm back? That really hurt my shoulder, you know.”

His lips twitched. “Did it now?”

“Yep” she said, popping her ‘p’ primly.

“My sincerest apologies, Lewis,” he said and leaned forward to crawl over her and place a hot, soft mouthed kiss to the front of her right shoulder next to the strap of her tank top.

This time her answering hum was softer and farther back in her throat. “And…uh…didn’t you punch me earlier?”

“Did I?” He whispered, his face hovering an inch above hers.

Darcy nodded, causing her hair to fall forward and brush against his forehead and cheek. “Pow,” she said matter-of-factly, “Right in the kisser.”

“Sorry, not sorry,” he muttered, and covered her mouth with his.

She had imagined kissing Bruce many, many times, in many different situation, in many different ways. She’d never gotten it quite right though. She’d never imagined this dizzying blend of demanding and encouraging.

She breathed deeply through her nose and fell into the kiss, letting him lead her and guide her down all the paths of taste and touch and tease. Her hands went around his neck and she tugged him down on top of her as she melted back onto the cushioned floor.

She ignored the pinch of pain as his weight pressed against the bite on her thighs, ignored the way his hands, on her stomach and pushing up under her top, slide so easily because of the sheen of sweat on her skin, ignored the tug of her hair against the plastic mat under her head.

Darcy slid her hands down his chest, humming appreciatively at the solid shape of his muscles and worked at getting his shirt off. Once the restrictive t-shirt was gone she was able to explore his back and shoulders and arms at her leisure.

After an overindulgent amount of time spent kissing and getting aquatinted with the shape and feel of him against her, she rolled them with a press of her left heel against the floor and was straddling his hips while working her own shirt off over her head. The tumble of her curls through the neck hole cascaded into her face and stuck to her neck and back.

Bruce reached his hands up, pushed her hair back off her face, and smiled at her warmly before pulling her back down to resume kissing every thought except from Bruce and yes and more from her mind.

When the hard line of his cock finished filling out and pushing up between her legs, she moaned and rolled off of him long enough to wiggle out of her panties and then she rolled back on, amused by the slightly confused and unhappy frown that had slipped over his face at her absence, brief though it was.

Sliding one hand between them she cupped and squeezed him gently through the thin barrier of his athletic pants and underwear. As she rubbed s bit harder, working the shaft of his dick between the curves of her palm, his head fell back against the mat and he grunted with an aborted groan.

“Don’t be like that, Wayne. If you have something to say, I want to hear you,” she smirked and shifted her fingertips underneath the waistband of his pants and then she had him in her hand, skin to skin, hot and hard and real.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you started calling me Bruce?” He asked closing his eyes and working on keeping his voice level.

Darcy gathered a drop of slick from his slit and spread it with her thumb as she started to stroke him with intent.

“Would that make you happy, Bruce?” She whispered, carefully drawing out the sounds of his name, and leaning over to suck an earlobe between her lips and work it with her tongue and teeth. His hands pressed tighter on her back, pulling her closer as he moaned softly.

Darcy decided to take that as a yes.

She scooted back on her knees and yanked his pants and briefs down with a rough jerk that brought him out of his pleasure induced stupor.

His hands moved swiftly down to help her, his hips lifting and stomach muscles rolling as they worked at getting his clothes far enough out of the way. When she gripped him and moved him towards her as she shifted herself over him he grabbed her hips and stopped her.

“Wait, slow down, Darcy,” he insisted. “Are you ready for me?” He asked, dragging one hand down to feel between the lips of her pussy.

She was plenty turned on, already nice and slick, but she appreciated his concern.

“It might be a little snug at first,” she admitted, stroking him firmly, “but I kind of like that. And I have an implant,” she added, almost as an afterthought, “so unless you need something…?”

He shook his head and gazed up at her with trust and fondness. “Just you, Darcy.”

“Cool,” she sighed and pressed down onto him, moving slowly as she took him in for the first time. “So cool,” she groaned once their hips were pressed flush and he was as deep as he could be.

She enjoyed the feeling for a moment longer, then, noticing the way he was eyeing her sports bra with disapproval, gripped the tight band around her sides and pulled the confining bra off, freeing her breasts to the cool air.

Her nipples went hard instantly and she watched his eyes zero in on that little fact. Bruce Wayne had always had an attention to detail that was impressive.

She began to ride him, rolling her hips and rocking her body in a way that let her breasts swing free in a way she knew guys found appealing and he showed his appreciation by sliding a hand up her stomach and sternum and gripping the base of her throat gently, mirroring his body with hers and following the wave of her movements.

Darcy had never been into breath play, but the slight pressure of his hand on her like that, his thumb rubbing short, slow strokes on the side of her neck revved something in her and had her panting even harder within seconds. She tilted her head back, loving the tickling brush of her hair on her back, and rode him faster.

She was very grateful for the padding of the mats under her knees and she started bouncing vigorously on Bruce’s cock. He was using his hips to thrust up into her, counterpoint to her motions, and he had managed to find an incredible angle that made his small but swift motions count for as much as possible.

When she’d build herself up about as far as she was likely to get from this alone, she moved one hand from where it was braced on his chest to start rubbing her clit in the small quick circles that would take her the rest of the way.

It surprised her, though perhaps it shouldn’t have, when, after watching her for half a minute, Bruce moved his free hand from her hip to push her hand out of the way and take over, mimicking her technique almost perfectly.

“Come for me, Darcy,” he commanded, and he was looking at her with that look again.

She didn’t dare deny him. She increased her pace and titled her hips to get the pressure on from his fingers just…so!

She whined high in her throat, his grip on her neck grew fractionally tighter, threatening but not harming, insistent but patient, and she let herself go.

Darcy’s body went still as she basked in the pulse and throb of her orgasm, her face lax and her head bowed as she leaned into his hand and soaked up all the incredible sensations.

“Cool?” He asked, voiced slightly teasing as he drew her out of her moment as he slide his hand around the back of her neck and into her hair, tugging her towards him gently.

“So cool,” she said again, folding herself down onto his chest, covering him like a blanket of liquid satisfaction.

His other arm went around her, caressing and petting her back as she nuzzled against his chest and placed wet, contented kisses anywhere she could reach. When the last of the little aftershocks had faded she pushed herself up and kissed his mouth with a hot, open slide of tongue and lips.

“Your turn,” she announced when she finally pulled their faces apart.

Darcy sat up again, grabbed his wrists and tugged his hands to her breasts. He didn’t need to be told twice, and began kneading and cupping her as she started working her body on his still hard cock.

She had to watch his face, the way his jaw would tighten or his brow furrow as she rode him, since he refused to make any but the most basic noises, breathing heavy or grunting from the exertion.

It was a bit of a letdown, but that was Bruce Wayne for you, stoic and unshakable. Still…what she wouldn’t give to get under his skin, break that carefully constructed facade…

She slowed her roll a moment and squeezed down on him, tightening her core around his length as hard as she could.

His eyes went wide, but still he stayed silent, though his hands tightened, reciprocating the gesture as he pinched her nipples between knuckles of his middle and index fingers. When the moment broke, the battle was on.

Bruce rolled them suddenly, his hands pushing her arms up to press her wrists into the floor over her head as he reengaged the punishing pace she’d used on him earlier. She focused on tightening and releasing her muscles rhythmically in time to his thrusts and managed to get his head to drop down onto her shoulder as he struggled to hold onto his composure.

He never hesitated in his assault between her thighs, though. She lifted her legs and tightened them around his waist, inviting him in deeper and pressing her heels against his ass. That earned her a nice shiver and grunt.

“That’s it, Bruce,” she said, turning her face towards his and drawing out his name against his cheek. “Oh god! You fuck me so good! Take me, Bruce… come inside me… make me yours,” she moaned, panting and whispering to him as he continued to fuck her against the mats.

When he finally came, he groaned her name against her neck, long and low as he shuddered over her, against her, inside her.

Darcy was going to go ahead and count that as a victory in her book.


End file.
